A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon!
|airdate = May 14, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX! |next = A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile }} is the eighty-ninth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the ninth episode of the second season. It is the second part of the and tribute arcs. Thus, it features the debuts of the Black and Black RX Ridewatches, along with the Black Mode of Zi-O's Time Mazine, as well as the Black RX Mode of Geiz's Time Mazine, piloted by himself. Raphael Sorel makes a brief return at the end of the episode. Synopsis 's powers as RX are stolen by and gave it to Another Shadow Moon, thus turning him into RX, while Kohtaro stays as Kamen Rider Black! Can Kohtaro reclaim his powers of RX as is unable to use Trinity until and Goro return? Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' After the Hibiki . *'' /'' : 30 years after the season finale of RX. Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * , Voices, |霞のジョー|Kasumi no Jō}}: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} Guest cast * |南 光太郎|Minami Kōtarō}}: |倉田 てつを|Kurata Tetsuo}} * |(アナザー)シャドームーン|(Anazā) Shadō Mūn|extra = Voice}}: |寺杣 昌紀|Terasoma Masaki}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Kazuhiko Akagi: Brandon McInnis *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德}} * : |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}} *Another Shadow Moon: |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, (in ) **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive, (in ) *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Taki **Woz ***Woz *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Woz ***Woz *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Kerberos ***Abiotic: ***Other: Arc-Winger *'Form used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Archangel Kerberos Form Changes *Another Shadow Moon - RX, Bio Rider, Robo Rider * - Bio Rider, Robo Rider Ultra Fusion Cards *'Card Used:' **Ultraman + Tiga, Ginga + Victory + X *'Fusion Up used:' **Specium Zeperion, Orb Trinity Quotes Notes *' :' **Kamen Rider: Taki, Zi-O **Ridewatches: ***Taki: Black, Black RX ***Zi-O: Zi-O Ridewatch II *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Necrom, Mach, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, Mage, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Ridewatches (Showa Riders)': Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black RX, Black ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial, Smapho ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Decade, W, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Blade, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity, Agito, Hibiki **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z, Cross-Z Magma **'Ridewatches returned to their owners': Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva *This episode is dedicated in memory of , best known for the role of , the Red Wind Ranger in , who died in May 11, 2019. *This is the second time a Legend Rider pilots Geiz's Time Mazine. *Both the opening themes of and are played in this tribute episode after 30 years. The former during Black's fight against Another Shadow Moon in his Black RX form, and the latter during the Time Mazine battle against the giant Another Shadow Moon. *This episodes marks the return of Gai Kurenai in the second season following his absence from the first eight episodes. External Links *A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon! at FanFiction.Net